


Persuasion II

by muffinsome



Series: Masters and Demons [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno gets a little impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion II

Nino drops Aiba off at Jun’s on his way to work in the morning, trusting that Jun will aware of the usual warnings, and he picks up Ohno on his way back home. It has been a long and eventful week, but Nino’s only happy to keep his word. A weekend without his turbulent demon almost sounds like a vacation right now.

He hang up his lab coat in the entranceway, takes off his shoes and stretches. “Make yourself at home,” he throws over his shoulder. When he turns around, Ohno has already put down his little overnight packsack and taken off his shirt. Nino blinks, and Ohno stops in the process of unzipping his pants to blink back.

“What are you doing?” Nino asks.

“You can take off your clothes too,” Ohno says, smiling innocently.

A beat. Then Nino laughs. “Idiot,” he says. “I don’t know what is wrong with you demons. Do you randomly get allergic to clothes or something? Some days Aiba will run around the house naked and it’s all I can do to get him to put on some pants. It’s ridicul – ah!”

Nino gasps as he suddenly finds himself backed into a wall, and his eyes widen as Ohno moves in really close.

“I’ll be gentle,” Ohno breathes, pressing their noses together.

“Whoa,” Nino lets out. “O-Ohno-kun, wait. Just…”

“I’m tired of waiting,” Ohno whines, pulling back only long enough to stomp his foot. Then he’s back onto Nino again, pushing their bodies together and taking the breath right out of Nino.

“I want you,” he says, so close that his words come kissing Nino’s face.

It’s so selfish, but so tempting to just give in. But, “You’re Jun’s demon,” Nino says.

“You keep saying that like it’s a bad thing,” Ohno says. He tilts his head and parts his lips, letting the tip of his fangs graze the side of Nino’s neck.

Nino shivers.

“Aiba’s never had you, has he?” Ohno whispers.


End file.
